Anata wa watashi no masutā o riyō shite imasu ka?
by VickyinCrazyland
Summary: "Anata wa watashi no masutā o riyō shite imasu ka?" O traducido "¿Tú me odias maestro?" es un fanfic inspirado en una historia que hace poco hice, es sobre Izumi Kyoshi. La alumna de Sasori, que tiene la duda "¿Tú me odias maestro?" para que la trate así.


**Sasori, Akatsuki y en si la serie Naruto no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo soy una autora primerisa xD. Bueno. Esta historia es de aventura, algo de comedia. Incluye SasoxOc; mi personaje es una invención personal y totalmente mía.**

* * *

Su llegada a akatsuki como, su "historial" fue muy peculiar desde el principio, ella venia de dos aldeas, Konoha y Suna, dos aldeas totalmente contrarias por ende no era logico. Ella tenia caracteristicas muy extra as fisicamente, tenia el cabello alvino y los ojos rojos, quizas haciendo merito se parecia algo a hidan, no tenia mas de 16 y tenia inusuales orejas de aparentemente lobo.  
Su cabello plateado era corto, su corte era bastante despeinado y la dejaba parecida a un hombre, llevaba puesto una sudadera negra con las mangas mal recortadas y pantaloncillos cortos, tambien negros, sus botas eran de un gris algo oscuro. Sus ojos, mostraban una frialdad inexistente, puesto que era bastante abierta. Su raza no se definiria precisamente en un clan.. Su raza se hacia llamar "Garous" hijos de una tal diosa "Gaia" traduciendose como la Madre Tierra.

El hombre de piercings, la puso con Sasori, sabiendo que se conocian se llevarian bien se supuso. Al poco tiempo el pelirrojo, se mostraba bastante indiferente como de costumbre, en las misiones la hacia llegar a su limite, recorriendo hasta tal vez 12 dias completos sin descanzar, todo de corrido era demaciado.

-Sasori. -Llamo la alvina, sin obtener respuesta llamo de nuevo- Sasori?-

-Dime. -Se escucho bastante grave, desde la marioneta de defenza en forma de escorpion-

-La chica titubeo un minuto, desde el inicio del dia el joven de hebras rojas le fue indiferente, cuando se tardo en llegar a la salida hace ya UNA SEMANA, nisiquiera le habia hablado, ni un "Haz llegado tarde" ni nada por el estilo- Tu me odias? -Murmuro no con miedo, no nerviosa, si no mas bien curiosa (N/A: Una rima xD)-

-Se escucho un suspiro dentro de la coraza de esa marioneta- Descansemos aqui -Saliendo sorpresivamente de su "refugio- Escuchame, se que fuiste mi alumna y..- La muchacha de rojos ojos le interrumpio-

-Sasori-sempai, se que me acostumbre a tu frialdad, pero me parece que te molesta que yo este aqui en akatsuki. Usualmente me dices "Haz llegado tarde" u "Odio que me hagas esperar por tonterias" pero hace ya 11 meses que me he unido y te comportas, muy inusual; por ende me hace sospechar -El ninja, fruncio su cara de angel, y la miro muy despectivamente -

-Mira, se que estar en akatsuki es nuevo para ti, Kyoshi, se que eras mi alumna. Pero no tienes derecho ni estas en la posicion de replicar una actitud mia. Y lo digo con prudencia y respeto, pero no eres nadie para decirme como debo ser contigo porque solo seas la nueva aqui. -Termino metiendose en Hiruko nuevamente y con la voz grave que producia el minimo eco en las paredes de madera tan cerradas de la marioneta murmuro "Termino el descanzo, nos vamos".-

El cansancio se empezaba a denotar en la chica, las piernas le empezaban a temblar y algunas gotas frias de sudor recorriesen sus sienes. Asqueada por tales fluidos humanos, hizo un jutsu. Susurr haciendo unos sellos: "Gijutsu Gaia wa: Anata no kodomo o henkan suru" (N/A: Es un jutsu propio de m invencion) y esta se convirtio en un lobo, le siguio mejor el paso al titeretero que al dase cuenta acelero un poco mas el paso.

La noche paso rapidamente y llegaron al templo, de donde debian sustraer 3 pergaminos para la mejor informacion de los bijuus para el lider. Los dos se detuvieron, debian cumplir a la perfeccion la mision y eso implicaba trabajar como equipo.

-Bien aqui te toca. Yo suprimire a los guardias aqui afuera, tu te infiltaras, mataras a los templarios y ladremos con los pergaminos. -Le tanteo a la alvina que con el osico asintia y se iva corriendo, haciendose pasar por un perro amistoso y pasando inadvertida. Llego a los templarios, y solo murmur , para terminar r pidamente.-

-Tochi no Ninjutsu: Keimusho arina. [Tecnica ninja de tierra: Prision de arena]- Y los dejo sepultados, tomo los 3 pergaminos y se convirtio en lobo nuevamente esta los oculto en su pelaje y salio corriendo de ahi, satisfecha de su trabajo. Hasta sentir un dolor punzante entre las costillas y las piernas. Lanzo un aullido agudo, volviendo a su forma humana, lanzandoles agujas venenosas a los ninjas atacantes y qued ndose un momento sentada en el suelo-

Hizo gran esfuerzo para que su compa ero de orbes miel no se diese cuenta de la herida, intentaba correr como podia; el dolor era tal que queria llorar y gritar pero se aguanto hasta tropezar con una rama y caer de espalda al suelo, escapandosele un grito desgarrador.  
El pelirrojo se acerco con su marioneta y la observo, sabia de sus heridas pero tenia tambien en conocimiento que el ego de la muchacha no aceptaria ayuda.

-Tanto grito por una caida, deja te reviso. -Le murmuro saliendo de la marioneta-

-Porfas.. -se escucho casi insonoramente.-

Luego de aplicar algunas vendas y sanaciones con chakra. Tubieron que quedarse ahi, puesto que no llegaban muy lejos con "Ky-chan" o solamente Kyoshi herida.

**Continuará...**


End file.
